Roller Coaster
by Dardanella
Summary: Hidupnya seperti wahana ekstrim, Roller Coaster. Acap kali berada di situasi adrenalin memuncak yang kadang membuat dada begitu sesak. Meski begitu Hinata bersyukur, bahkan saat Ia harus kembali terhempas. Dan takdir kembali mempermainkannya seperti wahana ekstrim penuh teriakan itu.


_Roller coaster._

Hidupnya seperti wahana ekstrim itu.

Acap kali berada di situasi adrenalin memuncak yang kadang membuat dada begitu sesak. Ingin menangis namun air mata tak kuasa mengalirkan cairan bening itu bahkan setetes pun tidak, terhalang oleh teriakan _random_.

Namun bukan berarti ia tak pernah merasa bahagia. Ia pernah tertawa meski tak sering. Bukan karena hal besar yang menakjubkan seperti menonton lawakan, tapi karena hal kecil sederhana yang datang dari hal tak terduga. Kadang pula ia menertawakan dirinya dan hidupnya yang terasa begitu menggelikan.

Seperti _Roller Coaster_ yang mampu menghadirkan seluruh perasaan berkumpul jadi satu. Emosi tumpah ruah campur aduk. Terasa mual dan pening bersamaan, berteriak histeris antara gembira dan ketakutan, dan harapan untuk segera berakhir dan tak ingin berhenti, dan akhirnya terasa lega, puas serta rasa suka cita yang membuncah diperhentian. Semua rasa yang datang silih berganti yang mengisi tiap waktu yang bergulir.

Terus hidup sambil tetap menahan kuasa gravitasi yang mau tak mau Ia lawan. Meluncur bebas sebelum terhempas keras. Bergerak lamban saat berjalan di rel vertikal kemudian bergerak cepat meluncur ke bawah, berputar menukik, terhempas kembali sebelum meluncur lagi ke atas dan begitu seterusnya.

Meski begitu, ia bersyukur. Ia tak sendiri. Ia memiliki mereka, memiliki dia dan dia. Bahkan saat ia harus kembali terhempas. Dan takdir kembali mempermainkannya seperti wahana ekstrim penuh teriakan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, unless Leighton is mine.**_

_**Roller Coaster © Dardanella**_

_**Warning!**__ AU, Super OOC, Super Crack Pair, OC, possible typo(s), Figment(?), I do not promise excitment here, etc._

_Don't like it? Just leave it!_

_**Madara - Hinata**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Yeah... bergoyang seperti itu sayang..."_

"_Berputar lagi!"_

"_Lebih panas, lebih panas..."_

Bersamaan dengan seruan-seruan itu berhamburan lembar-lembar _yen_, menghujani wanita-wanita berpakaian minim di atas panggung sana. Tak berhenti, justru semakin lincah bergerak sensual diiringi tatapan nakal.

Wanita lain di seberang sana mendengus. Jengah.

Jika ada yang tak senang, dialah orang nya. Manik mutiaranya menatap satu persatu pemilik tangan-tangan lentik di sana. Bagaimana mereka memegang, menggenggam 'itu'. Mereka menari dengan _kekasihnya_. Tidak, mereka tidak benar-benar menari bersama. Mereka hanya menjadikan 'itu' sebagai penyangga, pegangan dan hiasan untuk mendukung acara mereka.

Tapi kemudian Ia tersenyum sebelum terkekeh kecil. Tentu saja, mereka penari _striptease_.

Mereka sama, hanya kaum proletar yang berusaha mencari koin-koin emas untuk bertahan hidup di bawah gemerlap kehidupan malam. Tapi bedanya, ia bukan bagian dari mereka yang berharap tip yang dilempar oleh para pemilik mata liar di bawah sana. Ia seniman, _khe_ jika memang begitu.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilan itu sekaligus menyadarkannya yang sedari tadi melipat tangan, menonton di pintu masuk khusus pekerja bar. Ia tersenyum sebelum melangkah pasti menuju panggung.

_It's my turn!_

_PAR light_ kini menyorot ke satu titik di tengah panggung. Memusatkan seluruh atensi padanya. Berdiri di samping _kekasihnya_.

_Kekasih_ yang solid. Kuat. Setia berada di tempatnya. Menemaninya dan mengiringinya.

Lampu sekitar meredup bersamaan dengan lagu yang mulai dimainkan. Sebuah lagu dari _Nickelback_ berjudul _Far Away. _

Menggenggam erat tiang dan mulai melayang berputar. _Basic spinning_. Berhenti gemulai kemudian memanjat dan menekuk kaki, menjepit tiang, menyangga berat tubuh._ Basic climb_. Meliuk, _contortion_. Serangkaian _body isolation_. _Invert_. _Flat._ Dan favoritnya...

_Butterfly in space_.

Harmoni dengan irama lagu yang mengiringinya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih lagu itu. Ini, mungkin, pertunjukan terakhirnya. Ya bisa dibilang ini salam perpisahan pada dunianya. Yang ia yakin besok tak ada lagi kesempatannya untuk dengan bebas berdansa seperti ini bersama _kekasihnya_.

Saat lagu mencapai _chorus_,

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

Manik matanya akan tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di balik meja bar, melihatnya pria itu tersenyum, mengaguminya.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

Berharap orang itu akan mengerti, ia selalu berharap. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

_Stop breating if I don't see you anymore_

Terdengar hiperbola untuk sebuah lirik yang nyatanya ia kukuhkan pada lembar khusus di hatinya.

Ia menari dengan hati, mengubah atmosfer tempat penuh orang-orang yang melarikan diri dari masalah mereka menjadi sebuah _opera house_ berkelas dengan ia menjadi Diva-nya.

Ia istimewa. Kehadirannya dinantikan. Terkesima, mereka mengagumi keindahannya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

_**Roller Coaster © Dardanella**_

.

.

Ketika Hinata turun, Jiraiya pemilik klub ini menghampirinya dengan wajah frustasi. Hinata tahu seharusnya ia sudah tak tampil lagi sejak dua minggu lalu Jiraiya menyuruhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" mendesis dengan tetap melihat sekeliling. Apa yang Dia cari?

"Pertunjukan" _tentu saja memangnya apalagi?_ Sekarang Jiraiya mengerang frustasi.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti, kan?" Hinata mengangguk "Lalu kenapa kau masih—"

"Karena aku ingin" sergahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan tetap membayarmu bahkan lima—tidak, sepuluh kali lebih banyak asal kau berhenti, bukan?" pernyataan itu lagi.

"Aku tak mau menerima gaji buta setidak ada hal yang bisa aku ker—" Jiraiya menjambak rambutnya. "Tidak Hinata! Kau tidak boleh lagi..." selanya membentak.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata sama sengitnya. Dilihatnya Jiraiya menghela napas, menurunkan amarah serta nada bicaranya.

"Seseorang sudah membayarku... besar sekali agar kau berhenti tampil. Aku..."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" _Ya, siapa Dia yang sudah melarangku? Apa haknya?_

Jiraiya nampak ragu mengatakannya, "Kau akan mengetahuinyan nanti" jawaban memuakan.

"Jadi kumohon berhentilah! Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena besok aku takkan membukakan pintu ruang rias untukmu" Hinata hanya mendengus mendengarnya, "Satu lagi. Aku sudah memberitahu gadis-gadisku yang lain untuk melarangmu masuk meski kau memaksa"

Hinata tak peduli, "Aku akan ke Leigh..." segera berlalu namun ia masih mendengar Jiraiya berteriak di belakang.

"Kau beruntung Hinata! Harusnya kau bersyukur, Dia lelaki tampan yang baik."

.

.

_**Roller Coaster © Dardanella**_

.

.

Leigh sedang menyajikan minuman saat Hinata duduk di kursi bar di depannya. Mendengus kasar, Hinata segera menopang dagunya di telapak tangan.

"_Let me geuss? You're banned... again, huh?"_ tanya Leigh setelah menyerahkan tugas pada rekannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, _"Oh my little girl, what's the matter? What makes you mind? You still get a salary greater even than me without working?!"_ Hinata mendongak menatap Leigh.

"Justru itu! Aku seperti di danai saja" tukasnya. Leighton menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Di danai? Yang benar saja? Aku malah bersyukur karena kau berhenti, sejak awal aku tak mengijinkanmu bekerja di sini"

"Aku tidak kerja! Aku—"

"Melakukan apa yang kau suka. Aku tahu!" sela Leighton. "Hobimu? Bagian dari hidupmu? Berdansa dengan _kekasihmu?_ Aku tahu." berucap lamat-lamat di dua kata terakhir.

Hening menguasai waktu. Keduanya menatap, saling memancarkan determinasi. Manik mutiara itu menantang walau pada akhirnya tenggelam dalam birunya samudera. Hinata menghela napas.

"Seharusnya aku tak memperkenalkanmu pada Kurenai, janda seksi itu" Leigh menggedikkan sebelah bahunya saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir itu. Membuat Hinata berusaha untuk tak tergelak mendengarnya. "Kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Bahkan kupikir kau mengi—"

"Oh ya ampun! Leigh, aku tidak mengidap _Objectum sexuality_! Kuingatkan kesekiankalinya." Hinata melempar pandangan pada kerumunan orang yang kini menikmati suguhan apik dari _Disk Jockey_, melupakan pria yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi.

"Tapi kau menyebut tiang itu dengan _'kekasih', _perlu kuingatkan juga"

Hinata mendesah, "Itu hanya ungkapan, aktualisasi diri karena mencintai suatu hal yang berarti dalam hidupku, Leigh!"

Leigh tergelak sembari menggelengkan kepala, "Mencintai? Berarti dalam hidup? Lalu Hannah apa bagimu?"

Astaga, tentu saja... "Tentu saja Hannah berarti, Leigh! Dia selalu punya tempat khusus dalam hidupku. Apa kau kira aku melupakannya? Heh..." kali ini Hinata yang menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau berhenti seperti yang pria tua mesum itu katakan"

Hinata memutar bola mata, "Namanya Jiraiya dan ia juga boss mu Leigh"

Leigh mengangkat kedua tangan tanda tak peduli.

"Justru karena aku sangat menyayangi Hannah, aku tetap tampil sampai sekarang. Kau pikir berapa bayaran seorang _waitress_?"

"Tapi kau tetap digaji sebesar jika kau menurut untuk berhenti _Pole Dance_, bukan?"

_Iya, tentu saja..._ "Tapi..."

"Tunggu aku belum selesai bicara!" Leigh berdehem kemudian "Aku tidak suka kau menari memamerkan tubuhmu pada para lelaki brengsek di sini"

"Dan jika kau melakukannya karena tak ingin aku terus membiayaimu, itu bukan alasan." Leigh lagi, tak membiarkan Hinata menyela.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ganti baju dan segera pulang! Aku tak mau pengagum rahasiamu memberi perhitungan padaku karena membiarkanmu tetap berkeliaran di bar ini dengan baju yang memprovokasi begitu."

Hinata segera bangkit seraya memberi hormat seorang prajurit sebelum membalas, _"Sir yes sir, Mr. Haynsworth"_ Leigh melotot mendengarnya.

"Kau..." Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Leigh yang kini kembali dengan para pelanggannya.

Hinata tahu Leigh tidak suka bila ia memanggil marganya. Ia juga tak tahu pasti tapi saat ia bertemu Leigh yang saat itu berusia dua puluh tahun, Leigh melarangnya memanggil marganya. Dia sudah berada di Jepang dan meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya tanpa pernah kembali.

.

.

_**Roller Coaster © Dardanella**_

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jiraiya tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hinata seperti imigran gelap yang disangka akan menyelinap masuk ke ruang rias. Dan teman-temannya sudah seperti polisi perbatasan yang menjaga ketat di depannya.

Namun Hinata tetap bekerja di bar itu sebagai pramusaji dengan bayaran fantastis. _Well Hinata, you hold record!_

Mengenakan kemeja putih ketat, rok hitam pendek dengan _stocking_ dan _highheel_. Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti khusus pramusaji saat Jiraiya menghampirinya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hinata kau sudah rapi?" _itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab, bukan?_

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kemarin" Hinata mengernyit. _Pertanyaan yang mana?_

Jiraiya yang melihat kebingungan Hinata langsung menjelaskan, "Siapa sebenarnya 'Dia' itu?" sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan dua jari di kedua tangannya.

_Ah, aku ingat! Benar..._"Siapa Dia sebenarnya?"

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..." ambigu, pria tua mesum ini menjengkelkan, pikir Hinata.

"Antarkan saja pesanan yang sudah kusiapkan itu" menunjuk _trolly_ yang dibawa Kotetsu.

"Dan..." sekarang pria mesum itu menyeringai "Temani dan layani tamuku dengan baik, oke?" mengedipkan mata sebelah.

"Leigh akan menghajarmu! Aku pelayan, tidak memberi pelayanan plus-plus!" kini Jiraiya terbahak.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mengatakan untuk menemani saja, sayang!" memberi kedipan mata dan belaian yang langsung ditepis Hinata.

"Leigh benar-benar akan mengajarmu! Lihat saja."

"Pergi ke lantai dua ruang 204 dan kau akan mengetahuinya" kini Jiraiya sudah sepenuhnya berlalu dari hadapan Hinata yang membatu mendengarnya.

Setelah menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai dua Ia segera keluar dan berbelok ke kanan sebelum berhenti di ruang 204 seperti arahan Jiraiya. Hinata tak langsung masuk. Berdebar mengetahui di dalam ruang ini seseorang yang membayarnya mahal dan seenaknya menyuruh berhenti dari kerja aslinya sedang menanti kehadirannya.

Perutnya mulas seperti ingin muntah karena gugup seakan hendak berpidato di depan kelas.

Setelah mondar-mandir di depan ruang itu akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu pelan. Dan membuka perlahan pintu itu.

"Pe-permisi..." Hinata merutuk pada nada bicaranya yang gagap.

Di dalam sana seperti ruang pertemuan _VVIP_ santai dengan sofa-sofa panjang dan meja lebar. Di sudut ruangan di dekat jendela besar ruangan itu Hinata melihat seorang pria berdiri melipat tangannya di dada menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo malam hari.

Dia memakai setelan kemeja mahal milik rumah mode asal negara penggila sepakbola Eropa sana, yang dibalut apik dengan mantel hitam yang sama mahalnya. Rambutnya hitam legam panjang yang berantakan, eksentrik. Tubuh tegapnya masih menghadap ke jendela besar dan dari jarak ini Hinata bisa merasakan aroma _musk_ yang sangat _manly_ di indera penciumannya.

Pria itu melirik Hinata lewat bahunya. Hinata bisa melihat ujung hidung dan rahang tegas pria itu. Jantungnya makin menggila. Aura yang pria ini pancarkan tak kuasa Hinata lawan. Pria itu terlalu kuat dan mengintimidasi. Langsung menguncinya dalam lingkaran yang pria itu buat. Hinata tak berdaya.

Dan ketika akhirnya pria itu menghadap ke arahnya, Hinata tak memiliki persiapan untuk merespon dan berekspresi seperti apa. Wajah pria itu datar, dingin dan lewat mata kelamnya ia berhasil menyeret serta Hinata ke dalamnya.

Oh astaga, pria itu tampan.

Bahkan saat pria itu berjalan mendekat, Hinata masih belum bergeming dari tempat awalnya. Bak pasak yang menancap di lantai marmer ruangan itu. Sampai Hinata sadar dari keadaan _trance_-nya saat pria itu menunduk dan berdehem. Hinata melangkah mundur dan mengencangkan genggamannya pada pegangan _trolly_. Hinata butuh beberapa saat untuk berani mendongak namun menolak menatap langsung pada kedua mata pria itu.

Meski telah menggunakan _highheel_ namun Ia masih tak menyamai tinggi pria itu. Pria itu tinggi menjulang, kokoh tak tergoyahkan. Dan Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan sedikit ke bawah. Sekali lagi Hinata merutuk. Lebih baik Ia menunduk daripada harus mendapati bibir pria yang... _ah,_sudahlah.

"Hi-na-ta?"

"Y-ya tuan, anda?"

.

.

_**Roller Coaster © Dadanella**_

.

.

**Sabtu pagi...**

Hinata menatap punggung lelaki yang kini sibuk dengan _pan_ dan _spatula_. Membolak-balik pancake yang Ia buat. Dulu Leigh sering bertelanjang dada saat sedang membuat sarapan tapi semenjak Hinata beranjak dewasa Leigh tak pernah lagi melakukannya. Hinata rindu, ingin memeluknya sesuka hati seperti sewaktu Ia kecil yang dengan bebas melompat ke pangkuannya dan bergelayut manja. Kini keadaannya berbeda, Ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu lagi. Yang sama hanyalah perasaannya pada lelaki itu malah kian membesar seiring waktu.

Mereka menyantap sarapannya santai. Menikmati waktu dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan seperti "Berapa kali Jiraiya harus transfusi darah bila tiap hari Ia habiskan untuk mimisan karena melihat wanita seksi?" dan Hinata merengut tak suka, itu menjijikan komentarnya pada Leigh walau pada akhirnya tawanya pecah karena pertanyaan absurd Leigh lainnya.

"Kapan Hannah pulang?"

Usapan lap pada piring terhenti, "Mm, Shizune menelponku kalau mereka akan kembali dua hari lagi"

"Senin?"

Hinata menengadah, berpikir, menghitung.

"Kapan Shizune menelponmu?"

"Kemarin pagi"

Leigh menghentikan cucian piringnya, "Astaga, itu berarti Minggu besok Hinata, kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Ah ya, aku ingin memberitahumu kemarin tapi saat itu kau pergi, dan saat di klub, aku lupa memberitahumu karena ... kau tahu, kan?"

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa tua coklat ruang tengah, sofa yang bahkan sudah ada sejak Leigh menempati apartemen ini, peninggalan penghuni lama katanya. Ia tak pernah ingin membuang atau menggantinya dengan yang baru karena alasan nyaman. Hinata tidak keberatan begitu juga Hannah meski ia kadang mengeluh sebelum berakhir dengan ceramah tentang keberadaan tungau yang hidup di tempat-tempat lapuk dan usang, seperti sofa ini. Lalu Leighton hanya menjawab "Itulah gunanya seseorang menciptakan _vacuum cleaner_", dan Hannah merengut.

Leigh ikut bergabung di sofa, merapatkan diri satu sama lain. Hinata menaruh kepalanya di bahu Leigh sebelum mereka mulai menikmati acara TV. Kegiatan rutin di akhir pekan, sederhana, karena pekerjaan mereka yang penuh gemerlap dan kepura-puraan, jauh untuk sebuah kata; sederhana. Namun berbeda hal bila ada Hannah. Selalu ada agenda menyenangkan di akhir pekan.

Bagi keduanya, tak boleh biasa-biasa saja jika itu Hinata dan Leighton bersama Hannah. Semua harus spesial.

"Kau merindukan Hannah?"

"Tentu saja" tersenyum, masih fokus pada layar TV "Kita akan makan di luar besok, dan aku belum memberi dia hadiah"

"Kita cari sekarang?" bergerak bangkit menatap Leigh.

Biru _shappire_ itu balas menatap, terkekeh "Terburu-buru seperti biasanya" senyum tipis tercipta.

"Kau akan berhenti, benarkan?" tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Hinata.

Hinata terbawa arusnya, ia mengangguk.

Tangan kirinya membawa Hinata merapat ke dalam keintimannya, sedang Hinata mencengkeram sisi depan kaos yang dikenakannya. Nafas mereka membaur.

"Aku senang kau tak akan tampil lagi" membawa mereka makin mendekat.

Hinata tersenyum samar, bahagia "Aku sudah janji" katanya sebelum rasa yang lain datang.

Bukan _vanilla_ atau sirup _maple_ atau jus jeruk, sarapan mereka tadi. Ini...

"Mmhh"

... lebih manis dari yang mereka rasakan. Hinata rasakan.

Leigh melupakan batas itu, batas yang dibuatnya tentang Ia dan Hinata. Melupakan sesuatu yang berusaha ditekannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kepada Hinata. Melupakan rasa itu ... atau bahkan sengaja? Entahlah.

Lenguhan mereka bersautan, menciptakan hawa panas yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Hinata sendiri lupa, ia terlanjur menikmati. Sesuatu yang ia pendam selama ini pecah bersama euforia yang terjalin lewat sentuhan keduanya.

_Perasaan ini terbalas—_

"Engh..." Leigh menarik Hinata menjauh, menyudahi ciumannya.

—_kan?_

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" bertanya pada sendiri. Hinata, bergeming di tempat, memandang saliva di bibir pria itu. Perasaannya...

Leighton menoleh Hinata yang masih diam, menyeka bibirnya kemudian.

"Hinata, maaf" untuk kesekiankalinya, perasaannya harus digantung. Tak pernah ada kejelasan atas perasaan Leigh yang membuat Hinata gusar. Meski perlakuan pria itu jelas menjawabnya. Hinata sadar pria itu menyangkal dan menutup rapat celah untuknya masuk lebih dalam. Menempatkannya pada posisi yang serba salah. Membuat dia tak mengijinkan pria lain memasuki apalagi menempati tempat yang sudah Hinata sediakan bila Leigh mau memulainya.

Walau semalam jelas pria yang ia temui di ruang VVIP itu cukup memberi pengaruh pada perasaannya. Membahayakan posisi Leighton di hatinya.

Hening menguasai ruangan.

_Awkward moment_ sialan, umpat Leigh dalam hati. Kecanggungan menyebalkan.

Omong-omong pria semalam, Leigh teringat sesuatu,

"Seperti apa pria itu?"

Hinata menangkap maknanya, pengalihan rupanya. Tersenyum miring, baru saja ia memikirkan pria itu semalam, sekarang Leigh membahasnya setelah ciu... ah! sudahlah.

"Dia ... baik"

Leigh tertawa pelan "Itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk orang yang baru saling mengenal, bukan?"

Hinata ikut tertawa, tidak tahu menertawakan apa sebenarnya.

"Dia seusiamu, mungkin, sedikit lebih tua darimu" matanya kini menangkap tatapan Leigh yang masih menyimak.

"Berpakaian mahal, tinggi, putih, perawakannya tegas, rambutnya hitam panjang ... eksentrik" di bagian ini Leigh tersenyum. "matanya kelam dan dia ... kharismatik" Hinata mengakiri.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Leighton.

Hinata mendengus. Bagaimana bisa pria ini, Pertanyaan macam apa itu?, pikirnya. Namun Hinata tak menjawabnya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya..."

_Ting..._

Bunyi bel memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Hinata beranjak mengampiri tamu di balik pintu apartemen tanpa melihat dahulu siapa dia itu dari lubang kaca kecil di pintu.

"Ya, ada apa ... tu-tuan..." Hinata membeku, tak lekas mempersilahkan masuk atau sekedar berbicara lagi.

_Great!_

_Hei, apakah Dia bisa telepati? Atau punya pintu ajaib?_

Kenapa pria ini muncul setelah hadir di pikirannya, pikiran Leighton dan berakhir menjadi topik pembicaraan keduanya? Apakah pria ini selalu hadir bila di bicarakan? Dan kenapa Dia bisa tahu rumahnya, apartemen Leigh dengan Hinata maksudnya(?).

"Siapa itu Hinata?" tanya Leighton agak keras dari dalam.

"A-anda ... kenapa" _bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hinata siapa itu?" Leighton sudah di belakang Hinata. Si 'tuan' yang dimaksud Hinata melirik Leigh dalam diam. Leigh sendiri ikut terdiam.

"Dia ... tuan" menoleh pada Leigh di samping.

"Uchiha Madara"

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

.

.

_**Next chapter :**_

_**Hinata**_

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dardanella notes:<strong>_

_Hai, sebenarnya saya mau update ini dua minggu yang lalu, bertepatan dengan chapter Naruto ke-691 tapi karena suatu hal baru bisa sekarang. Sekaligus ajang kekesalan saya, kegalauan saya, dan... ah! Karena Sensei yang tega benar buat kakek favorit saya tergeletak mengenaskan dan kali ini mati (sungguhan) gak ada Edo Tensei atau Rinne Tensei apalah itu *tearing* dan kebetulan juga fic ini udah ngejublek *bahasa apaan tuh?* tapi bingung nentuin pairing-nya. Tapi pada akhirnya saya pilih *drum roll* MADARA! _

_Yeah *krik-krik*_

_Ya, saya suka Mada Hashi Tobi. Kakek-kakek super duper kece. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan untuk nulis fic Hina dengan chara seumuran dia di beberapa hari ke depan. Semoga! Dan untuk Leighton Haynsworth? Saya lupa mendeskripsikannya, jadi saya bebaskan Anda untuk membayangkan Dia seperti apa. Maafkan saya, salahkan saja khayalan saya yang kebayang Crish Evans waktu nyiptain Leigh. Tapi Dia blonde dan bermata biru._

_Akhir kata... HIDUP LEGEND!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_Pertanyaan dari Dardanella :_**

_Ada yang tahu siapa Hannah itu sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

_**If you do not mind,**_

_**Leave a comment?**_


End file.
